1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to queueing application windows. More particularly, it pertains to rapid toggling of application windows to the forefront of a computer monitor.
2. Background Art
Users of computers typically run several window applications at the same time, and need to go from one window to another. This is fine when both windows are visible, but when a window is obscured either partially or entirely by another window, it is more difficult to find and move control to the obscured window. The process of changing control involves moving the mouse to the desired window and clicking on the window to bring it to the forefront and give it control It is sometimes required that one or more windows be moved, minimized, or enlarged before the desired window is brought into view to accept the mouse and respond to a click. This takes time and may take several mouse movements.
Different application suites and operating systems require different mouse button clicks and locations to click. For example, a window may require that the mouse be positioned on a specific area of the window in order for a single left button click to bring it to the forefront, and some don't.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a system and method for bringing a desired window to the forefront of a monitor display without requiring that the mouse be physically moved to the desired window.